In Mangled Ruins
by Unconditional Fangirl
Summary: All is happy in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Then an unexpected animatronic turns up. The animatronics love it, but do the children?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fan fiction so I did a little bit of googling the Interwebz. I found**

**out that Five Nights at Freddy's is a MAJOR fandom. I happened to have ALL 3 of the games**

**on my PC &amp; know about most of the theories. So, here's my FNAF fan fiction! Note: Toys**

**have their nicknames (Bon, Fred, Chicadoo etc). I'll definitely be taking suggestions for the**

**story but yeah.. Anywhoo, ON WITH THE PLA-I mean story! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Pull 'er in then." Mr. Fazbear instructed. The crate rolled in, straight to the parts and services.

"That'll be $2500." The tradie said, rolling his eyes. Mr. Fazbear gaped at the man.

"$2500?" He asked. The tradie nodded. Mr. Fazbear sighed and handed over the money. By the

time the tradie left in his truck, the animatronics grew curious.

"What could be in the box?" They whispered to each other. Mr. Fazbear noticed their

curiosity and grinned with glee. He gathered everyone around and patiently waited for the buzz of

their voice boxes to stop. Only the sound of the fan whirring could be heard. Mr. Fazbear cleared

his throat, everyone in the room tensed up.

"I'd like you to meet… Madame Fox!" With that, he pressed a button on the crate. The crate

opened up.

* * *

Everyone was gobsmacked, standing where the crate once was, was a small white fox. She had

long eyelashes, bright red cheeks, and big plush lips. She was just stunning. Chica looked over at

Foxy, he looked like a fish, with his mouth wide open moving ever so slightly as if he was trying to

say something. She turned away in disgust.

"A new animatronic?" Bon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet!" Grinned Mr. Fazbear. He reached up into Madame Fox's head and flipped a switch. The

long eyelashes bolted open, revealing the most amber eyes the animatronics had ever seen.

"H-Hello?" She asked, looking around.

"HELLOO!" Screamed the Marionette, scaring half the animatronics. Mr. Fazbear looked at his

watch **9:00 PM**. It read. Looking up, he bid the animatronics goodbye and walked out to his car.

Not before saying:

"Look after Madame Fox, show her around!"

* * *

*_Time jump to 2 hours later_*

* * *

"And this, this is the Prize corner!" Bonnie said triumphantly.

"Oh how cute!" Madame Fox smiled. The gentle sound of a music box played quietly, then it

stopped.

"Oh god." Bonnie whimpered.

"SURPRISE!" Screamed the Marionette. Madame Fox jumped back in shock, knocking a few

stuffed animals off the shelf. The Marionette grinned, while Bonnie helped get Madame Fox back

up. When Bonnie turned around the Marionette was only a few inches from his face, the grin

spread wider.

"Uh…" Bonnie was freaking out a little. Then the music started playing again, Bonnie turned his

head to see Madame Fox winding up the box.

"Well played." The Marionette smirked and vanished inside the box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo! Hope you enjoyed that first chapter if the chapters are too short or too long send me**

**a PM or review letting me know. Anywhoo, onto the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**11:45 PM.**

Madame Fox was listening to Bonnie ramble on and on about his "successes", Foxy was listening

to Chica complain about the new animatronic, the Toys were rehearsing on stage, the Marionette

was scaring people and the Freddy's was sleeping in the parts and services. **DONG DONG**

**DONG**.. Everyone was silent. The chimes had begun. The night guard had started his shift.

Suddenly, there was a mass of chaos in each room as the animatronics raced about to their

positions before the cameras caught them. Madame Fox was left confused, twirling about trying to

figure out what was going on. Foxy noticed this and pointed up towards the vents, signalling

Madame Fox should go up and hide. As she climbed into the vents she could hear a faint voice in

the distance

"… welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…"

_New and improved? What's that supposed to mean?! _She thought. After debating with herself

whether she wanted to go further or stay where she was, she decided to sleep. After all, she was

really tired. She curled up into a little fluffy ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Madame Fox woke to the sound of chimes, she looked up and saw the clock read "**6:00 AM**."

Yawning, she climbed out of the vents and waited for the other animatronics to return. They

returned with disappointed looks on their faces, but remembered the children and their faces lit up.

"We have 2 hours until the children get here, what do we do with Madame Fox?" Asked Bonnie,

casting a concerned look at Madame Fox.

"She sings, she'll be on stage with you three" Mr. Fazbear said, walking in and pointing at Fred and

Bon. Fred glanced at Madame Fox before turning back.

"Follow me Madame Fox, I'll teach you the lyrics." He sighed.

* * *

_*Timejump to 8:00 AM*_

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Fazbear asked. A series of nods and "Yes's" echoed around the room. Mr.

Fazbear opened the door and was nearly run over by a stampede of children. They looked up at

the Toys and Madame Fox, silently expecting something. Bon strummed his guitar and Fred began

singing, looking over at Madame Fox. She was singing loudly with a giant grin on her face. The

children erupted with laughter, causing Fred to look nervously over at Mr. Fazbear. A child ran onto

the stage and pushed Madame Fox over so she landed in a wave of minors. They began to yank

on her arms, legs and back, pulling her exoskeleton off. They laughed and yelled, shoving each

other to get a go. They treated her like pieces of a puzzle, pulling parts off and replacing them

somewhere else. Fred stood gaping over her, trying not to lose character.

"Time for prizes!" He yelled. The kids ran over to prize corner, abandoning the mess that Madame

Fox now was. Chickee looked over at Madame Fox but continued to hand out food.

* * *

**DUN NA NAAAA! Oh how interesting. I wonder what will happen next.. Stay tuned for the**

**next chapter, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I am back! I'll try to upload a new chapter everyday! Enjoying the story so far? Leave a**

**review in the comments! Without further a-dew, Chapter 3! :D**

* * *

Madame Fox sat there, in the middle of the floor, waiting for the time the children would leave. It

was only hours away, but it felt like days, months, years.

Eventually, the children left. Madame Fox curled up into a ball (or at least, as much of a ball as she

could) and sobbed violently into her mangled hands. Chickee walked up to her, cupcake still in

hand, bent over and stroked Madame Fox's head. Mr. Fazbear locked the doors and sprinted to

Kids Cove.

"Madame Fox, are you alright?" He asked

"No! I'm a mangled mess now!" She sobbed.

"That's perfect!" Mr. Fazbear shouted. Everyone gave him a puzzled look (Bonnie tried to, but he

has no face).

"You can be 'The Mangle'" He said grinning.

"You think this is funny?!" Madame Fox stood up and shook him wildly.

"What's gotten into you?!" She screamed. Mr. Fazbear pushed himself free and simply said.

"You can be 'The Mangle.' You can be the children's. . ." He searched for the words

". . . Play thing!" He said with as much enthusiasm as an actor faking a seizure. (A lot of

enthusiasm). On that note he left the pizzeria, causing Madame Fox to sob even louder.

"I guess we all have to call you Mangle now." Bon said jokingly. The animatronics didn't laugh. As

they fled the scene, Chickee helped gather up as many parts as possible to put Mangle back

together. The kids had attached a type of endoskeleton to her shoulder, giving the illusion that she

has two heads. They had also taken out her left eye and placed in it the other endoskeleton. She

was a huge mess.

* * *

"Ugh, what a Drama Queen." Chica said to Foxy.

"Waa waa! I'm a Mangle! Nyenyenyenyenyeh" She said, mimicking Mangle in a stupid tone.

"Hey, go easy on her. She's been through a lot." Foxy replied, an irritated sound in his voice.

"Oooooh, somebody's got a crush!" Chica teased. Foxy didn't realise it, but Chica was actually

frowning at him. _What does she have that I don't?! _She thought to herself.

* * *

**DONG DONG DONG.**

* * *

The chimes had rung. The night guard was here. The animatronics panicked and ran about like

you wouldn't believe. In all this catastrophe Chica's hands were pulled off, suits were torn and of

course, Mangle was stepped on. Eventually, the noise came to a stop, and all was silent again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. I've been really busy. Enough excuses, nobody cares.**

Mangle sat. She didn't want to crawl into the vents tonight. She sat right in the middle of Kids Cove staring up into the camera. The animatronics tried to call her over but she wouldn't move. She sat there glaring straight through it, as if staring through the soul of the security guard. She knew he'd looked at her already. She could almost feel his gaze. She tried to move, the feeling was starting to disturb her, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She looked up towards the ceiling and noticed a few wires hanging loosely. Mangle stared down at her dismantled legs. Then to the endoskeleton head on her shoulder.  
"Mind helping me out?" She asked it. It replied by blinking at her with her other eye. Suddenly, as if in a trance, Mangle felt herself being hoisted up into the air. She used this boost to grab hold of the ceiling wires and half crawl half hang from the ceiling. She managed to get out of kids cove and into prize corner. She saw the buzz of the camera slowly guide past her and her jaw fell open. _Drat! _She thought as a bolt fell to the floor. She ignored the slight tingle in her jaw and kept moving. She crawled her way through the game area and the main hall before making it to a small hallway. Peeking her head around the corner she saw the man. Snarling, she prepared to bolt when a bright light flashed in her eyes, causing her to fall from the ceiling in a mass of nuts and bolts. Temporarily blinded, she ducked into another room.

When her eyes adjusted she found herself in the first party room. Grimacing she half crawled, half rolled out the door into the next party room. Looking up, Mangle saw a vent. Remembering the previous night, she knew this vent would lead into the main office. Where _he_ would be. Trying to avoid the clunking sound her body made she climbed into the vent. The walls were cold against her hard skin as she made her way through the vents. There! Up ahead she saw a small, rusty camera. She grinned at it (as much as she could when she couldn't close her mouth), waiting for him to see her. When she was about to lose hope, she heard a muffled gasp coming down the vents. Mangle smiled and began to crawl further. She could see a faint glow of light. She could see him now. He looked over and nearly burst out crying. She looked up at him frantically trying to find what to do. A look of realisation exploded onto his face and quick as a dash he pulled up his monitor. Mangle was frozen in shock for a second. The look on his face had hurt her. Is this what she wanted? To be feared? Not at all! Reluctantly she climbed into the office and hung from the ceiling. Waiting… Waiting… The man pulled down his camera… Before he could do anything, Mangle swung down from the ceiling, her jaw hanging open, towards the man's face.

Dangling a few millimetres from his face, Mangle laughed. She grabbed a screwdriver off his desk and fixed her jaw. Laughing hysterically she grabbed the man in an embrace. The man was shell-shocked. Mangle looked down at him and said with a smile:  
"People hurt me, but I could never hurt them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy! Urgh! School started up again and guess who has a tonne of exams? ME! I'll be making these next few chapters in my own time! So do not fear! For the next chapter is here! :D**

_Security Guard POV_

I couldn't believe it, for the first time, an animatronic hadn't attacked me. I forced a laugh, my heart still beating from the scare. She grinned at me.

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"Relatively."

"I'm new too." I said awkwardly, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I know." She smiled, a sad look in her eyes.

"Everything okay?" I inquired, as I felt my head tilting slightly.

"Yeah… I just… I feel bad for… Never mind, don't worry about it…" The animatronic sighed; I swear I saw her eyes watering. Before I knew it, I felt myself being drawn towards her, I couldn't control it, my arms wrapped around her as a stroked her back. I felt her mechanical arms squeeze me back.

"I won't let them hurt you...- what was your name again?" She said, a quizzical look on her face. I forced a laugh, and her puzzled expression turned to an embarrassed grin.

"I'm Jeremy" I smirked.

"I'm Madame Fox, but I go as 'Mangle' now."

"Why?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have all night." Just as I said that, the 6:00 AM bell went off. Mangle froze, and lifelessly walked back into the kids' cove.

_Foxy POV_

The white fox returned to the stage, her usual sad look on her face. _My god. I'd to anything to make her smile._ Foxy thought, peeking out from behind his curtain. She looked over at him, and quickly, already blushing, he jerked his head back inside his little room. Mangle smiled, but her eyes stayed the same. She slumped down onto the floor; I know what she was preparing for. I had seen the children do it. I climbed out from behind my curtain and walked over to the now ruined fox. My joints grinded together, startling her as I walked over.

"Sorry…" I said, giving her an apologetic look.

"I-it's fine…" She replied quietly.

"You hate it here, don't you?"

"A little… You guys are amazing it's just-never mind"

"Go on, you can tell me." I whispered, my mechanical bones groaning as I sat down next to her. Instead of saying anything, she fell into my arms. Her back shook as her eyes oiled away, all the while, her voice box had gone static, but I didn't care, that moment, was amazing. Although she cried and I held her, I would never forget her soft touch, and how she just opened up to me, revealing herself to me. To me! Of all people, she explained her emotions without uttering a word.

I could never imagine such beauty in a whole world of misery…


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeeeee! I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait. Tests are over! Woo! Oki, no one gives a poop about my life, let's just stalk Fazzy's Pizza Place for a while…**

* * *

_Mangle POV_

Oh my, oh my, oh my! Did I just do that? If I had a human body I'd be blushing from head to toe! I just cried in front of him! Oh, but he is kinda cute… No Mangle! Snap out of it! Get yourself together! This is no time to be in love! The children are coming soon. Yes, the little beasts will return to break me at any moment…

_Third Person POV_

As Mangle sat there arguing with herself, Foxy went back to his curtain. Watching her from a distance, he sighed and smiled to himself. _Sweet lil lass she is, eh Foxy ye ol' bugger? _He thought to himself. Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness and broke his train of thought.

"Eh? Oh! Chica, what do ye be doin' here?" He asked.

"I just came to hang out before we open." The chicken smiled. Foxy noticed a hint of something in her eyes, but ignored it. Out of nowhere, Chica leaped on Foxy, tackling him to the ground, giggling enormously. Foxy had no choice but to laugh along with it. All the while, Mangle had stopped arguing with herself and looked over at Chica and Foxy laughing together.

_Mangle POV_

I knew it. I shouldn't have trusted him with my feelings. He doesn't care. It's because I'm ugly. My beautiful body. Gone. I'll be alone forever. Thanks to the stupid children. Foxy is just like the others. He couldn't give a damn about anyone except her.

_Third Person POV_

"EVERYONE. GET TO YOUR PLACES BEFORE I COUNT TO 3!" Mr Fazzbear yelled.

"Sheesh, he's in a happy mood, isn't that right. _Foxy._" Chica said, emphasising Foxy's name.

"I guess." Foxy said as he ducked behind the curtain. Mangle sat there on the ground. If he takes me away, who cares? It's not like anyone here would ever do anything about it.

"MANGLE! GET ON STAGE!"

"But if I do that it'll hurt more when they pull me off!" She screamed in reply. The next thing, Mangle heard a click. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to write this really fast, in order to finish this series. I have another idea in mind, which I don't want to forget about, if I finish this series I can start the next! o3o **

_Third Person POV_

Mangle awoke in a dark room. The air felt moist, and smelled of musty clay. She looked around; she could make out a few shapes, but couldn't say what they were. The door opened, light poured into the room, illuminating everything inside. A table, a chair, a mirror and extra heads and things scattered around the place. _This must be the parts and services room _She thought. A silhouette stood at the door, Mangle crawled closer, trying to get a better look at whom it was.

"Get up." The voice demanded.

"I wish I could" Mangle replied.

"You can. Get up." It repeated. Mangle looked down at her wiry legs.

"No I can't!" She sobbed. The silhouette tilted its head; Mangle continued to glare at her mess-of-a-body. Suddenly, she remembered what happened with the security guard. Looking up, she spotted a few loose wires _Good thing there's a low ceiling. _She thought. Using her second head as a platform, she reached her back up and hooked her legs over a few loops in the wires. All the while, the silhouette watched her, not saying a word.

"This okay?" She asked, eventually.

"Indeed." The silhouette replied. Mangle stared harder, trying to figure out who it was.

"Come." It said, and started to walk away. Mangle followed slowly, hooking her legs in and out, in and out. Eventually, they arrived at the office Mangle blinked her eyes and saw a tall figure, wearing a blue shirt and cap.

"Jeremy?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, the last few chapters took a while to upload :( Plus, I'm on holiday at the moment. I'm touring all around Europe. It's so beautiful! **

"H-Hey…" Jeremy smiled sheepishly.

"Why the whole act?" Mangle asked.

"I figured that if you knew it was me you wouldn't follow." He replied.

"What do you need me for?" Mangle said, in a stern and almost irritated voice.

"I-It's the puppet…" He began.

"Marionette?"

"Yeah… He's been acting kinda weird lately… Uh-"

"What's he doing?"

"He's… Strange… He gets a little uh… Violent with the kids."

"Wait, wait, wait. How long have I been in there?" Mangle said, noticing the dust.

"Two weeks." Jeremy mumbled.

_Mangle POV  
_

_Two weeks?! I've been powered down for two weeks?! And why is the Marionette growing violent? He's a puppet! _

I nodded to Jeremy and crawled away, instead of putting my whole foot through, I used my toes to grab onto dangling wires. I headed straight for the Prize Corner. The box looked different today, rather than the fluffy pink back round and colourful balloons, it looked almost- creepy! The balloons seemed less round and more like tortured souls, the pink was darker, only a shade, but it felt as if it were pitch black. I knocked on the box, and before I could take my paw away, the Marionette sprung up, startling me. He grinned, but it wasn't a nice grin. It was terrifying. I stood up, defiantly.

"What have you been up t-"

"I see you're finally awake." He interrupted, his grin widening.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" I questioned.

"I was just getting back at the little demons that tortured you, that's all." The masked puppet's eyes squinted, I never would've thought his smile could've stretched so far, but it just kept going. And going… And going…

_And going…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my friends! Fear not! I have not abandoned this story! ****HAHA!**

**KAY BAI**

Mangle could not believe how far the puppet's smile could go! Eventually, it reached the end of its face, but it didn't stop there, it went the whole way around his head! Eventually it stopped, and Mangle felt everything around her freeze. She looked down at her mangled-body, and then back to the Marionette, something wasn't right. When the children tore her apart, it only hurt for a few seconds, but now she could feel it, she searched around, looking for the child tugging on her, there was nothing there. Mangle fell to her knees, clutching herself. She saw coloured polka dots, blurring her vision. She threw her head back and let out a scream, one so high pitched her burned her throat, but she kept it going, screaming and screaming. Her vocal chords jutted in and out, giving it an uncomfortable edge. The pain soared through her whole body, even the wires poking out of her joints. Then there was complete silence…


End file.
